Half Dead Isn't What I Planned To Be
by Gracie-S
Summary: Scars can't heal by themselves, as much as you want them to. Sometimes it takes the end of the fucking world to realise what you had, and what you need to finally accept yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to get anything out. I want to thank any people who have continued to favourite or follow me and I hope you'll enjoy this new story which I'm really excited about getting into. It's been a few months of planning but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Please Review/Favourite/Follow and let me know what you think and I'm glad to be back in the writing saddle.**

* * *

How long had she been walking?

A day, two days, a week? Time just seemed relative now as the days and nights rolled into one paranoid filled existence. There wasn't much point to anything anymore, just the thoughts of keep walking, keep hiding and perhaps then she could survive. Her breaths were shallow as she leaned her back against a tree, her hand on her pummelling chest. She knew one was right behind her, but she hoped that it had lost track of her by now.

She peeked over her shoulder, allowing her to see around the tree. Sure enough, one of those _things_ was straggling behind her, growling instinctively trying to follow her scent. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her weapon tightly. The knife was the only thing she had left; her gun was lost in a chase about a day ago. She couldn't go back for it with a group of those things snapping at her. She inhaled deeply before swinging her whole body round at force, nailing the thing in the head. Blood splattered onto her face as she twisted the knife in its skull, just in case. The bone cracked harshly under her hand before its jaws ceased moving and its head hung loosely on the blade.

"Motherfucker." She hissed through clenched teeth before leaning against the tree and using a push through her leg, she pulled the weapon free with another splatter of blood coating her arm and face.

She hadn't seen many around the woods now, she guessed the higher up the mountains she headed, the less there would be. With a sigh she knelt down and looked at the body now with a mighty fine hole in its skull and grimaced when her hand searched through its pocket's. She didn't want to search through people's pockets but she needed anything she could get her hands on, and these things didn't necessarily need their old possessions. Her hand's clasped around a wallet and some ammo; she had no idea what for. She wasn't a gun person, but she took it anyway just in case she found a gun it would fit in. You never know what you could find on some people.

She opened the wallet which displayed a photo of a woman holding a toddler in her arms at the beach. The woman looked young, perhaps slightly older than her was smiling widely, teeth a bright white even though the photo was stained slightly yellow. Her eyes were big and full of happiness, her young son sharing her eyes. The girl bit her lip and swallowed the dry lump in her throat and touched the photo before finding his ID. "Sorry Mark Campbell, your family seemed really nice." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly at the thought of him. The brunette always wanted to remember that these things were once people and not just things wanting to kill her. She put the wallet back in his pocket before standing up and wiping her knife on the denim of her jeans continuing to walk upwards, hoping to find somewhere safe to camp at least for a night.

She kept her knife close as she heard some rustling around her in a small clearing, too quiet to be one of things so it could be an animal and at this point, she'd eat whatever she could grab. It stopped for a few moments so she assumed it was safe and continued walking in what she hoped was the direction to some form of larger clearing until she tripped. The ground collided with her hands before it did he face as she fell on her front. Her breaths escaped her chest unevenly, almost as if she was winded from the experience. She could hear a faint a ringing around her as she tried to move her foot that was tangled in something, most likely wire of some kind. She twisted her body round so she was lying on her back and sat up slightly.

"What the fuck?" She hissed as her hands reached down to her feet, examining the clear wire that had tangled around them. She quickly glanced around her; none of those things were around so it would easy to get herself out. She muttered to herself about fucking hunters before realising that this meant _people_. Actual survivors that have supplies or it could mean a rogue hunter that's now just out to catch people to eat. She'd seen enough movies to know that apocalypse meant cannibals at some point, and it would be her dumb luck to find them.

Whatever it was, she didn't like her chances so began cutting herself out of the wire that held her ankles. "Gotta love the mother fucking apocalypse." She sighed gently to herself as she managed to get one of her ankles free, causing the cans around her to jingle. Her head shot up quickly to check around her at the sound, hoping that she just wasn't ringing the dinner bell. The surrounding brush remained still and the air gentle and quiet. Still happy she was secure; she began cutting at her other leg when the snarl she had become way too familiar with came from above her.

She couldn't contain her scream as the thing landed on top her, its jaws trying to grasp at any flesh it could. As if by instinct, she held her forearm to its neck to try and keep the thing away from her. She kept screaming, her body just using any adrenaline it could to get help from the people who set this up. Its face was grey and rotted, the smell hitting her nostrils hard. There was blood and skin stuck in its yellow, rotted teeth as they snapped at her, trying to get any ounce of flesh it could. Its eyes were clouded over; making it seem there was nothing left in this thing in terms of humanity.

It was an animal, a predator needing to feed on her to survive.

Her spare hand searched frantically on the ground for her knife, a rock, anything that could get this thing off of her. "Someone help me!" She screamed, her voice coming out as a cry as she shrieked between words. Her knife wasn't anywhere near her hand and if she tried using the other, the thing would clamp around her neck and that would be it. One way ticket to zombie central. She gulped staring up at the zombie above her and began accepting her fate. She was going to die here, all because of some dickhead's trap.

Suddenly she heard a grunt, one definitely not made by the zombie. As soon as she noticed it, the corpse was lifted from her body and a man had whacked in its head with a bat next to her. Her breathing was laboured as the man looked over to her, his eyes questioning her until he pretty much leapt on top of her, a knife appearing on her throat. "You bit?!" He yelled directly at her, spit landing on her face as her hands flew up to his arms trying to push him off.

"I ain't bit I swear, get off me!" She shouted back, her hands straining at his force.

"You scratched, anything?!" She shook her head this time, the blade of the knife slightly digging into the skin of her throat. His eyes calmed as he stepped off her, running a hand through his bushy brown hair. Her hand held her throat, skimming over the small scratch now across the skin. She could feel the air escaping her lungs through the muscles of her neck as she tried to catch enough to sit up. He was knelt beside her, cutting the wire off of her feet before standing up and offering his hand. She gingerly accepted it as she stood up, her legs like jelly from all the adrenaline leaving her body. "Sorry 'bout that." She shrugged, her hands landing on her knees as she breathed deeply.

"That walker was righ' on top of you. I thought you were done for." She scoffed at him before straightening her back and facing him.

"Walker? That's what you call 'em?" He nodded, his face looking to his left.

"Ain't gonna be calling 'em zombies am I?"

"That's what they are." She responded quickly before running a hand through her knotted hair, trying to stop her hand from shaking. "Thanks for saving my ass though, appreciate it." He shrugged, his dark eyes examining her carefully.

"Heard yer screaming, can't have that it'll just bring more down on us." She nodded once before smiling ever so slightly. "Well, I still appreciate it, thanks."

"Shane, is it done?!" A woman's voice yelled from the distance before appearing to their left from behind a small thicket of trees. "Lori, go back to camp. It's fine." Shane ordered gently, looking at her with caution. "This the girl that was screaming?" Lori questioned, completely ignoring the looks Shane Walsh was giving her. He nodded before lifting the baseball bat behind his head to rest of his the back of his neck. "Scared our entire camp." Lori admitted standing next to the deputy. "Sorry, I was being attacked and I guess its instinct." The shorter girl explained to her trying to ignore the urge to roll her eyes at the woman. What else was she meant to do with a _walker _on top of her, pray to God to save her?

"Your group, where are they?" Lori asked, pulling her long brown hair to one side as she examined her, interrupting the young girl's thoughts as Lori started having her own about the stranger. She was young, that much she could tell even through the dirt all over her face and body. Her clothes were wrecked, her hair hanging around her shoulders glistening in the sunlight even though it highlighted just how filthy she was.

The girl shrugged.

"I don't have one."

The older brunette bit her thin bottom lip and glanced at Shane. He knew that look. "Lori, no we can't. We got enough mouths to feed."

"She's what, 21, 22? We can't leave her alone." The younger brunette sniggered. "I'm 24."

Lori gave Shane another look before making him sigh. "Fine, but she's on your shoulders." He stated, walking the way Lori came. She rubbed her lips together as he walked past her and hugged her arms across her chest. "You can stay with us, it isn't that safe being alone y'know?" The younger girl chuckled nervously and rubbed her lips together. "I don't want to impose on _Shane_." She stated quietly, a slight bitter taste in her mouth as she said his name. Lori shook her head and took the few steps to get closer to her. "You wouldn't. We all need people nowadays."

The stranger sighed before swallowing a small lump in her throat and holding out her hand.

"Ella."

Lori smiled slightly before shaking her hand. "Lori."

The two women smiled briefly at each other before Lori pointed in the direction of her camp. "I'm sorry you got caught in that trap by the way." Lori said, trying to make conversation as they walked up the small hill to the camp. Ella shrugged.

"It's alright; it was a good trap for those things. Shane must be a good hunter."

Lori shook her head as they approached some small tents all set up together. "No, we have hunter in our group. Daryl Dixon. He set it up." Ella nodded, walking past a few people who gave her weird looks but she shook them off. "He's that guy there that Shane's talking to." Lori pointed to the slightly shorter man who looked angry as Shane explained to him what had happened. Ella sniggered at his anger before taking Lori's offer to sit next to her. "I better go apologise to him huh?" Lori shook her head quickly. "No, we kinda leave them to it. He and his brother aren't the nicest people in the world." She explained with a slight snigger. "Best to just leave them be."

The younger woman shrugged and looked back over at the hunter who just seemed pissed as he stormed past the entire group, his eyes on fire as he glanced at her, muttering something under his breath. Ella rubbed her lips together, avoiding his glares before running a hand through her hair. "Come on, let's get you acquainted with everyone." Ella nodded at Lori's suggestion as she called out several names, gaining the attention from several people around camp. Ella turned her head and watched them approach her, a polite smile appearing on her face as the diverse group of people introduced themselves to her.

There were families, family and even kids who shook her hand and offering her names that she would no doubt forget in a matter of minutes. All she could recite was the politeness her mother taught her; "It's nice to meet you," she said to the final person, an older man who looked like a friendly grandfather to the group even though he had a rifle hanging over his shoulder just to remind Ella how fucked up the world was now. "I'm Dale, I live in that RV up there," he pointed to the vehicle sat proudly on the top of the slight hill.

It seems to almost melt into the background of the mountains in the sunshine, but maybe Ella thought, that was the lack of water and food in her system making her brain blur the outlines. "You're than welcome to stay there, if you planning on staying that is," he offered with a concerned look over his features. Ella sighed gently before nodding her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "If that's okay with you, I mean," she bit her lower lip gently, her thumbs absently stroking the skin of her covered biceps. "I kinda have nowhere else to go."

Dale nodded in understanding as the girl quickly wiped her eye with her sleeve and exhaled sharply before smiling at him. Everyone had lost someone by now; everyone had that look about them. The look of fear, maybe even death just haunting them. "Let's get you settled and fed then huh?" The woman, Ella believed she was called Jacqui suggested putting an arm around her shoulder and leading towards the entrance of the RV.

* * *

"Dumb bitch," the hunter muttered to himself before spitting on the ground. She messed his alarm up pretty fucking good. "Shoulda fuckin' looked where she was goin'."

With a sigh he knelt down, inspecting the fishing wire that she had hacked through to escape. Yeah, there was no way he could repair this wire. He picked up what he assumed was her knife, the damn thing that cut through his alarm. Giving him more work for these fucking clowns.

Fucking Merle and his stupid ass plans to get supplies.

He sheathed it carefully behind his belt, making a mental note to be careful when he got back up. With a sigh he took the small reel that old ass in the hat gave him out of his pocket and quickly measured the amount of wire he needed to create a new alarm. As he was stretching the wire across the small clearing he noticed something on the ground reflecting in the sunlight. His eyes narrowed, the fuck did that bitch drop now?

He picked the item up, analysing it in his palm. It was a bracelet, he could see that. One of them ones with the stupid, expensive charms on 'em. Must have slid off her wrist he thought shoving it into his pocket. No matter how much he disliked the girl for wrecking his trap and making more work for him, probably meant something to her. Bitches like that always had expensive shit that had some sorta value to 'em.

Daryl may have been an asshole, but he wasn't that much of an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, sorry this took so long to get out. University has been on my ass with coursework so this had to take a backseat for a few days and I had to rewrite it as the feel wasn't right and ugh. Please Rate/Review/Favourite, it means a lot to know you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it! Next Chapter should be out sooner than this one was so stay tuned!**

* * *

"What is this?" Ella asked as a mess tin was placed on her lap. The brown substance looked unappetising but at this moment her stomach had no qualms about stuffing the unknown and possibly ungodly stuff into her mouth. "Squirrel stew," Andrea sighed with a slight smile hoping to reassure the girl, even though with the speed she was shoving it past her lips gave the blonde the impression she was past caring. It made her chuckle lightly as she sat next to her sister who was also digging in to the stew.

Ella knew she should eat slowly, savour the feel of real food and meat in her mouth, perhaps give the group the right first impressions but she hadn't eaten in what felt like days. The slop didn't even really seem to have any taste; it was just texture in her mouth that made her want to moan out loud at the feeling. That much she could restrain herself from doing. She could feel the eyes of the group watching her as they ate slowly, savouring every mouthful. Even though the stares made Ella extremely uncomfortable, it didn't feel menacing so when she met the eyes of the asshole cop that may have saved her life, she didn't exactly feel threatened. She just wanted to make sure she was ready to strike should things go south. The camp was quiet for a while whilst everyone enjoyed their first mouthfuls of food, or in Ella's case, almost her entire mess tin. "So Ella, ya gonna tell us where yer from?" Shane asked, adjusting himself on the log he was sitting on so he could focus on her.

The question drew everyone's attention to the younger brunette who suddenly stopped eating, looking up at Shane. "My family lived on the outskirts of Atlanta, moved here about 6 years ago from Boston," she answered smoothly, putting down her now empty mess tin by her feet, rubbing her hands on her thighs to somewhat clean her hands. "I hate to ask," Lori stated already feeling bad for asking. "But your family, where are they now?" Ella met the older woman's eyes and swallowed before averting her gaze back to the floor. "They're, um, I'm actually not sure."

"How can you not be sure?" Andrea interrupted, her brows furrowing in confusion. Ella licked her chapped lips, sighing gently. "Haven't really seen my family in about 3 months. I went home after all this kicked off, but they were gone." Her hands started shaking against her legs, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. "I thought that maybe they headed to Atlanta, but I didn't get there in time," Ella exhaled a shaky breath, remembering the bright orange glare of city when she finally reached it. "They were dropping all these bombs in the streets; everything was pretty much on fire, if my family were in there I'm not holding out much hope."

The camp fell silent after that, all avoiding the brunette's eyes if they could to stare down at their food or the ground. Anything to avoid her, everyone except Dale who placed a hand on her tense shoulder and rubbed gently. "I'm sorry about your family," Ella turned to face him, offering him a weak smile. "Thanks." "I'm just glad you ended up here, could have been a lot of worse." Andrea added, placing her empty mess tin on the floor by her feet. Ella nodded in agreement, turning to face her and giving her a small smile across the camp fire.

The night had begun to settle in around them and Shane sighed before standing up, the whole group turning to face him. "Kay guys and girls, time to turn in. Glenn," he turned to the skinny Asian boy sat next to Amy, Andrea's sister. "You're on first watch, just keep an eye out for Dixon sauntering back." The boy nodded, standing up and taking the rifle Shane handed to him. Everyone began to stand up and wonder towards their tents whilst Ella headed towards the RV with Dale, Andrea and Amy. "Am I still okay to stay in the RV with you? I mean, I know there can't be much room…"

"Please stop worrying about it Ella. We'll find you room, you need to rest so come on in," Dale pleaded as he opened the door to allow the three women to flow through. Ella smiled and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The RV was small, it would definitely be a cramp to fit Ella in but Dale was determined to make it work. "Andrea and Amy are sharing the bed at the moment, I'm sleeping up the front so if you want to the seats by the table, you're welcome to them," Dale explained patting Ella's back as Andrea and Amy went through to the beds at the back of the RV. Ella smiled gently at him, nodding her head in thanks. Dale returned her smile before heading to the front the RV to rest. Ella sat down at the table she had been assigned, rubbing her lips together as she dragged her fingers through her knotted hair. She thought that maybe she could wash it tomorrow if any of the women had shampoo. God, that would be heaven she thought. She lay down on the sofa like seat as best she could, her back almost rejoicing at the horizontal position. She threw an arm over her eyes, and waited for sleep to finally come to her for the first time in days. After all, she was safe and protected for now.

* * *

_"Run. Get the fuck outta here and run. Keep running until you find others and you fucking survive. You're alive for a reason okay? Just fucking keep running, keep living. Do it for me, do it for all of us. You're a fighter. SO FUCKING RUN!" _

Ella sat up in seat, a hand clutching her chest and sweat pouring from her brow. Her breathing was erratic, making her short of breath and almost unable to breathe. She tried to remember what she was always told about panic attacks; breath slowly and deeply, head between your legs and just focus on the in and out movement of the air. The room around her felt claustrophobic so Ella made the decision to go add outside, regardless of the fact it was night. Her hands shook as she opened the door quietly and stepped in the cool, crisp air of a Georgia evening.

Her chest loosened slightly at the impact, breathing becoming slightly easier for her as she shut the door behind her. She bent over, focusing on getting her breathing back to normal when she heard a crack of gravel. Her head shot up, reaching blindly for her knife which she then discovered wasn't there. Thankfully, there wasn't a walker in front of her but the hunter of the group, Daryl Dixon, fucking crossbow and all in her face. "The fuck you doin' out here girl, coulda shot ya," he murmured lowering his crossbow and staring at her. Ella put a hand on her chest trying to maintain her breathing. "Needed…fresh…air," she wheezed, shutting her eyes.

"Fuck's wrong with ya, you been bit or somethin?" She shook her head, finally getting some form of pattern back into her breathing. "Fucking panic attack," she whimpered, looking at him fully. He just looked confused, and in all honesty he was. The fuck did this girl have to be panicked about?

"Whatever girl, just get back inside," he muttered under his breath turning away from her, shoving a hand in his pocket as he walked away. He felt the cold metal against his finger tips and sighed, he probably should give it back he thought. "Asshole," she hissed under her breath, and after she uttered it she regretted it as he turned back around, heading straight for her. Oh fuck. He brought his hand out of his pocket, holding up a small silver charm bracelet that made Ella's eyes widen."This yers?" He asked, watching her felt her left wrist, her sleeve riding up slightly before she immediately pulled it back down.

"Where'd you find it?"

"Out where Shane found yer, on the floor next to my broken trap and," he pulled the knife from his belt placing both items in her hands. "Found this knife too, assuming this is yers too?" She nodded, taking both objects from him.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling weakly at him. He shrugged, beginning to saunter off back to his watch duty. "Hey, um," she called quietly, making him look back at her. "Sorry, about, ya know, ruining your trap. It's a smart thing to do." "Whatever," he responded harshly, shrugging off the compliment. "Just don't go fucking up my shit again, have enough work looking after this stupid fucking group as it is without some dumb city girl fuckin' shit up." Her mouth dropped open slightly, Daryl already beginning to walk away again.

She tried to shake off his insult as she crept back inside the RV, his words echoing around her as she sat back down rubbing a hand over his face. She watched him through the window next to her seat. He just seemed to sit there, watching the edge of the woods, waiting for something to come and attack the group. She shook her head and placed her processions on the table in front of her, pushing he sleeve of her shirt up ever so slightly and reattached the bracelet to her wrist. The charm bracelet was the only thing she had left of her family, her friends, her memories. She swallowed thickly and bit her lip, fiddling with the small charm that resembled half a heart.

Ella blinked back the tears that lined her eyes, an urge pumping through her veins. Her hands began to shake, her friend appearing behind her eye-lids. She smacked herself on her temple, "C'mon Ella, you can't do this, not now. You told her you wouldn't, you promised. And we don't go back on a promise at Regional." She muttered quietly to herself, her lips stinging with the venom in her voice. She pulled her sleeves down over her hands and hugged her knees against her chest, staring openly at the table. Her mind filling up with small memories, flashes of the girl who died protecting her, keeping her alive. Not that Ella though she should have been saved, Meg should have lived.

_She needed to, she wanted were just going to give up. _

She tried to silence her brain, closing her hands over her ears to try and block out the noise, her thoughts like loud static screaming at her to give in. "Make it stop," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed as she laid down, her hands still covering her ears as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

17 days.

17 black scratches on the wall in front of her, taunting her about how long she'd waited for someone to come rescue her. 17 days since the outbreak that caused untold destruction to her world.

With her hands on her hips she sighed, just staring at the marks on the wall. Ella's stomach rumbled slightly as she stood there, just glaring at the tally that now acted as a calendar. She rubbed her palm down her face before biting her nails, a favourite nervous habit of hers until she knew she couldn't pretend she didn't need to eat. Ella knelt by her bed, opening her backpack to see how much of a supply she had left and somewhat hoping that overnight her food would just grow. That never happened though; she was still rationed to extreme to even keep herself going.

Ella grabbed a small packet of crackers that her friend Meg had managed to grab on one of her raids. She seemed way too prepared for all this shit whereas Ella was just useless, making loud noises when stealth was a priority. Screaming whenever one of those things tried to grab her meaning that Meg would have to kill it for Ella as well as calm her down. Meg was her rock who had pulled her through everything, keeping her alive. Ella bit her lip in frustration and shut her eyes, tired of remembering all of the stuff she's been through. It was getting more difficult now.

Regional had been their base since this thing started, hell; it's where they first met. Meg was the first person she befriended there. Ella was introduced as Meg's new roommate and was expected as such to help her in any way she could. This however, could be seen as too much. Protecting her from the world and leaving her behind whilst she raided for food, water, and help. Ella felt useless, just like she did before the shit hit the fan. She swallowed the bite of salty cracker that she had absentmindly been chewing before shoving the rest in her pocket. Suddenly, the door slammed behind her and a girl stormed in, heading straight for the washroom they shared. Ella only saw a flash of dark hair before the door was shut, the click of the lock following it.

"Meg, what happened?" The brunette asked of the older girl. "Meg?" Ella asked again after she got no response.

Instead of an answer, Meg slammed her hand against the door causing Ella to jump. "Meg, what's wrong? You're scaring me," Ella pleaded, making Meg unlock the small door and open it.

All Ella could see of her friend was blood; on her shirt, up her arms and finally onto her collarbone where an indent of bite was pulsing violently making the brunette's eyes widen. "They got me." Meg whispered, rubbing her lips together, her head dropping.

Ella shook her head violently, eyes exploding with fear as she stared at the injury oozing on her collarbone, the blood seeping from her. Meg took the younger girls upper arms, tears brimming and threatening to teeter. "You know this means I'm going to die right?" Ella nodded, avoiding her friend's gaze. "Listen to me Elle, okay? I want you to promise me something," Meg lifted Ella's head to make her look straight at her.

"Live. You have to live okay? Survive for me, it doesn't matter anymore what happened before this. You are still alive because you want to be and no matter how much this is going to hurt you and make you want to do stupid things, you have to live. We're friends and all I've ever wanted for you is get through all this shit and survive, you deserve it okay? So please, don't do anything stupid and get outta here. There's a safe route through the Monroe's office and down the fire escape, I'm sure of it. If not, you have my knife and get through those fuckers and show the world what you're made of." Ella was shaking under Meg's hands, tears flowing down her face as she listened to her friend, who wobbled slightly, the burn in her shoulder radiating through her chest. "I'm gonna change soon," she whimpered as Ella caught her arms as her legs began to give out.

"Run. Get the fuck outta here and run. Keep running until you find others and you fucking survive. You're alive for a reason okay? Just fucking keep running, keep living. Do it for me, do it for all of us. You're a fighter." Meg hissed as she fell to her knees, Ella joining her. Finally, Meg smiled at her friend. "So fucking run."

So that's what Ella did. She grabbed her bag, and she ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesus I suck at updating stuff. University has put a rocket up ass about work so trying to fit in writing after doing essays all day was difficult so I hope this chapter makes up somewhat for the wait you guys have endured. Please Review/Favourite etc and I hope that I can update you quicker next time!**

When she awoke the next day the sun was bright and bouncing of her eyes, making almost want to curl back up into a ball and sleep more. However the chatter outside the thin window kept her mind buzzing, it being a constant reminder that even though she wanted to sleep more, she needed to go help and be sociable. Ella sat up and stretched her arms over her head before standing up, dragging her hair up into a bun and rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up. God she missed having coffee in the morning. She was still day-dreaming about a cup of coffee when she stepped outside the RV, seeing everyone walking around, doing chores and some even just talking. "Well look who finally woke up," a female voice from behind her taunted with a chuckle.

Ella turned around and smiled at Andrea who was holding a basket full of clothes on her hip. "Sorry, you should have woke me," Andrea shook her head walking past her and Ella joined in with her stride. "Na, you looked like you needed it, no offence," she put the basket down but the older woman; Carol Ella believed her name was. "Plus, there was nothing for you to do so we just let ya sleep." Ella nodded and smiled as Andrea left her by Carol, who proceeded to take the clothes from Andrea's basket and begin to iron them. "Looks like you could use some clean clothes too," the older woman stated with a small smile. Ella looked down at her clothes, her long sleeved top was caked in blood and shirt, and her jeans were dark with mud and grime. Yeah, clean clothes would be a godsend right now. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I wouldn't wanna cause any more work. I just got here so,"

"Nonsense," Carol interrupted, smiling weakly. "You're part of this group now, so it's the least I can do for you." Ella smiled at the grey haired woman gratefully and nodded. "Well, thanks. Except I have no clothes to change into," on that note Carol handed you a small pile of clothes. "We organised these this morning for you. Shirt's Glenn's, jeans are Andrea's and the underwear too. She had a lot spare so," Ella's eyes almost watered at the kindness, taking the clothes between her hands. "Thanks, this is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," Carol sniggered gently, meeting Ella's eyes for a moment before nodding her head towards Lori who was sat washing mushrooms. "Ask Lori for shampoo and stuff, you can go down to the quarry then and clean up." Ella nodded before thanking Carol again and strolled up to Lori, who looked up at her, her hands above her eyes to block out the sun. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, nice to feel safe for once," Ella answered causing Lori to nod. "Um, Carol said you had some shampoo I stuff I could use?" Lori nodded and stood up, walking over to her tent and stepping inside for a moment. "Well good mornin' sleepin' beauty. How'd you sleep?" Shane mocked as he walked past, rifle balanced behind his neck on his shoulders. "Great thanks." She uttered in response, hoping that Lori would hurry up in her freaking tent. "Heading down to the lake to clean up?" He asked, his eyes wandering to the clean clothes in her hands. She nodded, rubbing her dry lips together and tapping her foot.

Nervous habit.

"Alright, just be careful of any walkers down there. Once you're done, we can find ya something to do to help the group. Laundry or somethin', whatever you ladies like ta do," Ella was about to snap back at him when Lori reappeared with a small bag on her hands. "There's some hair stuff, body wash and a razor in there, hope that's enough for ya." Ella nodded enthusiastically, taking the small bag from Lori and putting it top of the clothes she'd been given. "More than enough seriously, I cannot thank you guys enough for all this," Lori shook her head, raising her hand in front of her face. "It's no trouble; least we can do for each other nowadays huh?" Ella could only nod once, offering Lori a small smile in return. "It's a good thing I've got the water already for today ain't it? Quarries free for ya, no one should be around." Shane chimed in nodding his head towards the direction of the water.

"I guess, I'll uh, be back up in a bit to help out with anything," Ella babbled quietly before walking in the direction of the lake, leaving the group behind her to carry on with the chores they had set out for that afternoon.

* * *

"Shit."

Daryl sighed as he stood and walked over to his bolt now embedded into the truck of a tree. Fucking squirrel had dodged him, lil' bastard. With a grunt he yanked out the bolt before reloading his crossbow, ready to get back on the trail of some meat for the stupid group he was helping. Hopefully it wouldn't be for too much longer, he didn't like having to look out for people nor have people depend on him. Especially when he already had a high-as-a-kite brother to deal with already. Merle insisted they should just rob the camp, but he was often too fucking gone to even get outta the tent most days so that weren't happening anytime soon. Until Merle decided they could leave, here he was, hunting for a fucking group who didn't know shit about survival and treated him like a fucking dog retrieving their morning paper.

He tread across the ground quietly, careful of any twigs or anything on the ground as well as trying to keep up with any tracks he could follow. He'd seen a trail for a buck not too far back and was hoping to catch its scent again soon, but that probably needed an overnight trip. Fuckin' deer are allusive bastards, but it was meat and that's what the camp needed. He caught the small prints of a rabbit and went ahead with tracking, hoping that and the two squirrels were enough for tonight and probably tomorrow if he was heading out. He caught sight of the rabbit after about ten minutes sniffing around under a tree. He smiled slight at the thing before lining up his shot, eventually nailing it straight in the eye. He picked up the mammal by the ears, pulling the bolt out of its skull with a satisfied grunt. He hung the rabbit next to the rest of his catch before placing his crossbow across his back.

Merle was probably still passed out so would be no help gutting anythin' so Daryl decided to head down to the lake to wash his kill ready for the women back at camp to deal with. They were too much of a pussy to deal with the guts of what he bought them, but at least he didn't have to cook it. Even though those bitches really got on his last nerve expectin' him to come back with perfectly fucking cleaned bits of meat like he just went to the fuckin' local Walmart.

It was only a few minutes' walk to the edge of the lake from the wood. He glanced around him in case any stray walkers had gotten themselves up there, but luckily it was dead quiet. He set himself up next to a rock, laying his catch on the ground before sitting down next to it. He pulled his knife out of its sheath and plunged into the rabbit, the blade making easy work separating the flesh so he could dig his hand in and toss out the organs.

He didn't really notice her to begin with as he was engrossed in trying to skin the animal in his hands, it was the splash that caught him off guard and made him look up. He saw the new girl in camp in the water, dragging her fingers through her hair. He was far enough away for her not to see him watching her try and detangle the knots. He sniggered when she looked like she was in pain at a particular part of her hair, watching her mouth something as she continued to untangle herself.

* * *

"Fucking asshole." She hissed to herself as she pulled at the tangle in her hair. It felt like she was pulling the hair out of her roots, which is never a pleasurable experience she thought. Ella huffed a sigh of relief when her fingers finally ran through her hair smoothly, well, as smoothly as it was ever going to be anyway. With a gentle exhale she wadded over to the shore of the lake and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner Lori had given her, rubbing the first into her hair and massaged her now aching scalp. She could almost moan it felt that good but she held it in, allowing herself to groan slightly in satisfaction as she leant back and washed the suds out of her hair.

She didn't know she was being watched intensely by the hunter as she ran the conditioner through her locks to try and get it to feel clean again. He seriously didn't think she was naked, otherwise he wouldn't have started watching her, but even now that he knew he couldn't look away. Shit he hadn't seen a decent naked chick in months, so this new girl made a nice change. As she leant back again to wash the crap out of her hair he saw her breasts again and god did he start aching somethin' awful. He didn't wanna watch her, that was more Merle's thing but he couldn't drag his eyes away from her long neck that went out to broad shoulders, accented with sharp collarbones that he just wanted to gnaw on.

With that thought he licked his chapped lips just imagine the taste of her. He only looked away when the rabbit that he was skinning fell on the ground in front of him. "Goddammit," he hissed. He tore his eyes away from and picked up the animal and brushed off the dirt before deciding to sit with his back to the water so he could fuckin' concentrate on what he was meant to be doing rather than bein' some fuckin' perv.

When she was satisfied with her hair she exhaled again and swam to the shore line, sitting at it so only her ass and feet were still covered by the water. Luckily the weather was still mostly warm so she didn't freeze as a breeze hit her skin, allowing it to rise in goosebumps. It felt good to expose her skin to the air as she reached for the razor next to her, beginning to shave her legs. Her eyes gazed around her skin as the blade slid up her whole leg, a gulp interrupting her breathing as she reached the top of her thigh.

Some were still fresh, only days old which made Ella hiss as the razor skimmed over them. She shut her eyes to stop the water leaking out of them and swallowed, concentrating on her breathing and anything she was taught to calm herself down. She murmured to herself to breath in and out, in and out until the urge had passed and she felt like she could continue. Ella shaved her legs and under arms as quickly as she could without nicking her skin before pulling on the clothes Carol had given to her. When she was fully covered up again she exhaled a small sigh of relief and stretched, absorbing the sunshine on her face. It was good to feel safe again, even now as she picked up her knife from the ground, sliding it into sheath she now kept and began the walk back up to the camp.

Suddenly she felt two hands on her waist. "Well looky here, what a sweet piece ass ye are honey." Ella's eyes widened as she ripped out the grasp, tripping and falling onto her ass, the gravel making it a rough fall.

Ella could only describe the man as someone she would avoid, perhaps what you would see in a biker or dive bar in the middle of rural Georgia. He was bald, most likely in his forties, if not older with tattoos and a slight stubble on his face. She gulped and shuffled backwards as he knelt down in front of her. "Scare ya sweetheart? Aw didn't mean ta, just admiring ya goods as it were," Ella's eyes narrowed at the man, her nails digging into the dirt under scuffed palms. "They ain't your goods to admire," she retorted as he scoffed. "Aw darlin', weren't asking your permission as it were-"

"Merle, Whatcha doin'?!" Another Southern drawl called, stopping the guy from saying anything more. Ella's eyes followed the voice, seeing the hunter she had already pissed off stomping towards them. "Aw leave off brother, just seeing if this girlie needed help from her new friend Merle is all. Ain't that right darlin'?" Merle asked, turning his focus back to the redhead in front of him. Ella gulped, of course Dixon had a brother.

A handsy brother.

Great.

Awesome.

"Did you fuckin' touch her?" Daryl asked, his voice dripping with annoyance and even anger. Merle stood up, leaving Ella on the ground as he faced his brother. "Oh come on keep man, I weren't gonna hurt her. I was just admirin' the view and she freaked like a frigid lil bitch. Don't matter,"

"It'll matter when that dumbass pig and the brunette he's fuckin' find out and wanna kick us out," Daryl muttered, offering his hand to the girl on the ground, still standing off against his brother. Reluctantly, she took it and let him pull her up. "Aw whatever brother, fuckin' pig wouldn't dare. Plus I didn't know she was even with those fuckers, could have been just some lone bitch or somethin',"

"Well she ain't," he muttered, letting go of her hand as she was able to stand. Merle waved his hand with a whatever and stalked away from them, heading towards the camp site. Daryl looked at the girl, nodding his head as he too began to walk off.

"Wait!" Ella called, running after the hunter. She grabbed his exposed forearm, his limb shaking her off quickly. "I just wanted to thank ya, Jesus," she hissed as he continued to storm away, the arm she tried to grasp now gripping the strap of his crossbow. He couldn't meet her eyes, not without feelin' fuckin' guilty for starin' earlier. "It's alrigh'. Jus' stay outta our way and I'll make sure he don't do it again," she only nodded at him, letting go of his toned forearm (she must admit she did almost gasp at the muscle, sweet baby Jesus they were strong), letting him stride off back towards camp, diving into his tent quickly without even a second glance.


End file.
